


十三周年贺文

by hyukhyukni



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukhyukni/pseuds/hyukhyukni





	十三周年贺文

澈云圭赫  
就...  
上车呗  
*乱写乱写乱写  
*ABO  
*oooooooooc  
*完全ooc  
*注意避雷  
*4p预警  
*魔鬼设定  
*文中设定：澈云圭：A 赫：O  
但是赫无法与A永久被标记  
他人可以进入生殖腔  
可以怀孕

 

今天是他们认识的第十三周年纪念日，澈云圭三个约好了去李赫宰家里。

 

大概五点多的时候，李赫宰家里只有澈云两位哥哥到了，连点吃的也没带。  
“希澈哥和钟云哥你们要吃点什么吗？”李赫宰摆弄着手里的方便面对着在客厅的两位哥哥问道。

 

金希澈和金钟云相视而笑，放下了手中的东西径直向着厨房的方向走去。李赫宰没听到回答疑惑地转过头，然后就结结实实地被吻上了。

 

那人的手搭在李赫宰的腰上，把他转过来整个人面对着自己，这样也更方便了他自己更深入地侵略着李赫宰。

 

李赫宰感觉到另一双手从他前面摸过去，灵活地扯开了裤子的绑带，然后一点一点地向下游走，沿着内裤边缘进去抚上了他的性器，并且不轻不重地蹂躏着。

 

许久之后，金希澈总算放过了李赫宰的嘴唇，两人分开的时候还从嘴里带出了银丝，李赫宰整个人被金希澈吻得迷迷糊糊的，鼻子间轻微的烧酒味让李赫宰想都没想就顺着银丝又吻了上去，在他一下一下亲着金希澈的下唇的时候，金钟云坏心地用手揉着性器的顶端，弄得李赫宰缩了缩身子，同时也发出了嘤咛。

 

“呜...哥哥...”李赫宰脸色绯红，身上带上了嫩嫩的粉色，双手放在金希澈的肩上，微微扭头看着在自己身后挑逗着他的钟云轻吟出声。

 

金希澈笑了笑，凑过去舔了舔李赫宰的耳垂，在他的耳旁问：“我们赫宰是叫谁哥哥呢？”  
因为敏感的耳垂被侵略了一遍，李赫宰缩着脖子轻轻的说着他在叫钟云哥，金钟云听了之后展开了笑颜，他放在李赫宰腰上的手往下移动到濡湿的穴口，没等他的弟弟反应过来就伸进了一根手指，惹得李赫宰当即就软了腰，整个人靠在了金希澈的身上。

 

“我们赫宰这是在向我投怀送抱吗？”金希澈亲了亲李赫宰的眼角，“看来哥哥今晚要很努力才行呢。”李赫宰听到金希澈说的这句话就慌了神，平日他们两个之间的性爱都能让他爽到害怕的地步，但是他真的不知道他的希澈哥会做到什么地步。

 

“哈啊....钟..钟云哥...慢..慢一点好不好？”李赫宰的后穴被金钟云又塞进了两根手指，把穴口撑到微微张开，淫水就这么流了下来。

 

“赫宰啊，只是看着希澈哥可不行的哦，也要看看我呀”金钟云慢条斯理地按挖着穴肉，让更多的淫水顺着手指流了出来。李赫宰感觉到了大腿根的濡湿羞红了脸，突然想起其实此刻还在厨房里头，便可怜兮兮地开始撒娇：“哥哥我们回房间好不好～”

 

金钟云听到这一声撒娇，直接把三根手指用力地往前一插，把本来就快支撑不住的李赫宰弄得呻吟出声直接软了双腿往下跪，并且散发出了草莓牛奶的甜腻的香气。金希澈稳稳地扶着李赫宰的腰，眼神暗了暗，把李赫宰抱了起来，同时后穴离开了手指，后穴渐渐地合上之后就开始发痒，李赫宰双臂依然环着金希澈的脖子，但是眼睛在金钟云的下半身游走：“想要钟云哥哥插进来...”

 

“嗯？想要钟云哥插进去？”第四个人的声音从墙边传来，金希澈和金钟云看了一眼是曺圭贤来了，也没多作留意就又把注意力放在了动情的李赫宰身上，曺圭贤看到两位哥哥把李赫宰已经弄成放浪的样子，就把自己的红酒味信息素放了出来。

 

感受到信息素的李赫宰嘴里无意识地叫着曺圭贤的名字，曺圭贤两三步走到他的旁边，李赫宰就放开了环着金希澈的手臂向曺圭贤伸去要他抱，他把他接过来的时候李赫宰双腿就环上了曺圭贤的腰，随即低头亲了亲曺圭贤的额头

 

“好想你..”李赫宰又蹭了蹭曺圭贤的头发，乖巧的样子让澈云两人看得心痒。

 

“我们回房间做。”曺圭贤表面轻声地哄着在自己怀里的哥哥，但是内心已经想好了接下来如何折磨他的李赫宰。

 

 

————————

 

 

曺圭贤把李赫宰轻轻地放到床上就把他的裤子扯了下来，肉眼可见的白色内裤已经被淫水弄湿了一大片，带着浓浓的草莓牛奶的气味。

 

“我们赫宰是发情了呢。”金希澈坐在李赫宰旁边，一只手开始玩弄着李赫宰敏感的乳头，李赫宰难耐地扭动着身子，后穴愈来愈痒，他泪眼婆娑地看看在身旁的金希澈，又扭头去看靠在门口的金钟云，最后把视线停留在了身前的曺圭贤的下半身上。

 

“小赫好想要大棒棒插进来...小赫后面好痒好想要....”  
“那小赫想要谁的大棒棒插进去呢？”  
“我要钟云哥的大棒棒...呜钟云哥快点....”李赫宰请求完之后就自己用手插到了后面去，一下子就送进了两根手指，脚趾因为突如其来的快感蜷缩了起来。

 

金钟云走上前，把李赫宰的手从后穴抽出来，让他跪趴着，李赫宰乖乖照做，但是金钟云只是用性器轻轻地在穴口顶弄着，把溢出来的律液蹭地屁股黏糊糊的。

 

“钟云哥....求你...”

金希澈被一声接着一声的撒娇激到喉咙干咽了一下，随即就把裤子脱掉，藏在内裤下面的性器对着李赫宰：“给我舔。”李赫宰迷迷糊糊地看向金希澈的方向，刚想张开嘴舔弄的时候就被金钟云猛地插了进来。

 

“哈啊！”

 

“赫宰啊，还痒吗？要不要哥哥再进去点？”

 

“进来...小赫想要更多...”

 

金希澈用手抬起李赫宰的下巴，恶狠狠地对着李赫宰说：“我他妈叫你舔。”随后就放开了手，让李赫宰又一次面对着藏在内裤下的性器，他伸出舌头舔了一下又一下，来回几次之后便用牙齿咬着内裤的边缘使性器露了出来。

 

金钟云全根没入后就开始了抽插，但此时的李赫宰嘴里含着金希澈的性器，除了一些闷声以外就发不出其他的声音了。

 

在一旁看着的曺圭贤笑了笑，边脱下衣服边说着荤话。

 

“赫宰这样真是淫荡呢。”  
“主动求着钟云哥操。”  
“还被两位哥哥挑逗到发情。”  
“希澈哥的东西好吃吗？”  
“待会它还会喷出牛奶给你喝噢。”

 

李赫宰从性器上抽离出来，看着在脱衣服的曺圭贤，难耐地开口：“圭..不要再说了..”曺圭贤不紧不慢地朝着床上空出来的地方走去，上了床之后就开始抚摸着李赫宰敏感的腰侧，把李赫宰刺激到小穴收缩，确确实实地爽到了还在抽插的金钟云。

 

“嗯？突然夹这么禁是想把哥哥夹射吗？”金钟云说着话的同时又往甬道深处用力顶弄了两下，“嗯啊！！好深..好舒服...”金钟云收了笑容，双手放在胯骨上按住，就开始了一下比一下狠的抽插。

 

“呜啊！哥...哥哥..太快了唔嗯...好舒服....”  
“钟云哥..慢点...”  
“啊～哥哥，哥哥那里不行....”

 

金希澈和曺圭贤看了看对方，坏点子就这么冒了出来：“看来赫宰的那个地方被钟云操到了呢。”“赫宰被钟云哥操得很爽吧？”“但是哥哥我好难受呢。”“圭贤也很难受呢赫 宰 哥 哥。”

 

被金钟云操得浑身无力的李赫宰张口舔弄着在他面前的勃起，从根部往上舔，然后用舌尖掠过小孔，用嘴唇亲吻着顶端，再次伸出舌头的时候被金钟云按着往前冲，舌尖直直地往顶端蹭过，把金希澈蹭得直接在李赫宰的脸上射了出来。

 

李赫宰被精液挡着睁不开眼，他本想着撑起身子向金希澈索吻的，但是他却张嘴把在嘴边的精液舔了进去：“希澈哥哥的牛奶好好喝...”

 

金钟云看到李赫宰的注意力并不在自己身上，便又开始把性器送到敏感处，然后感受着甬道的剧烈收缩。

 

“嗯哈...嗯....哈啊..”

 

埋在李赫宰体内的性器感觉到了生殖腔口开始慢慢打开了，稍稍把性器抽出来之后就猛地往生殖腔口顶进去。

 

“呜啊！！！！”没有被碰触过的性器因为后面灭顶的快感直接射了出来，甬道也开始收缩，金钟云在生殖腔内深顶了几下就射在了里面。

 

“赫宰给哥哥生宝宝好不好？”  
“好...我..我要给哥哥生宝宝...”

 

金钟云满意地从剧烈收缩的穴内抽了出来，他俯下身子亲了亲穴口，然后听到了李赫宰发浪的言语：“怎么办..它又开始痒了...”

 

一直在旁等待的曺圭贤凑到李赫宰面前，不怀好意地看着他：“为什么只给哥哥生宝宝呢?难道不给我生宝宝吗？”李赫宰红着眼眶喃喃着:  
“要...要给圭贤生宝宝..圭贤要射好多牛奶到我后面让我怀上圭贤的宝宝...”

 

但是在一旁的金希澈不依了，移动到李赫宰的屁股后面，性器对着穴口，就着流下来的精液恶狠狠地插了进去：“呜哥哥！！小赫疼...希澈哥哥轻点好不好...不然小赫会..嗯啊！嗯...会被弄坏的...这样就不能给希澈哥哥生宝宝了..”

 

“跪起来靠在我身上。”金希澈开始散发出他的烧酒味信息素，等待着会变成醉醺醺的李赫宰，等待着更会发浪的李赫宰。

 

李赫宰腰肢无力，曺圭贤扶着他跪起来，然后从一旁拿出了乳夹。等到李赫宰的腰被金希澈的手箍紧后就开始用双手蹂躏着李赫宰的胸部

 

 

“啊——圭..圭贤不要玩那里...唔嗯..好舒服....”  
李赫宰前后被曺圭贤和金希澈夹击着，在身前的曺圭贤用着指尖夹着他的乳头扯来扯去，然后又用力地摁下去画圈圈，本来就发红的乳头此时就像颗红樱桃那样娇艳欲滴。

 

“哥真的好敏感哦，乳头都能被玩成这个样子，那我用乳夹夹上去会如何呢？”曺圭贤伸手去那在旁边的乳夹，然后慢条斯理地夹在了乳头上，好像在对待什么绝世珍宝一样。

 

哦对，李赫宰就是他曺圭贤的绝世珍宝。

 

“啊啊啊圭贤不要！！呜好疼...乳头要破了..圭贤弄开这个好不好...我不想要这..这个夹..夹着 呜啊希澈哥哥轻一点....圭贤我想你...唔嗯..澈哥哥轻点...圭贤我想你舔我....啊啊啊啊哥哥轻一点小赫要坏了..”

 

在后面剧烈进入的金希澈被放荡的李赫宰刺激得红了双眼，现在只想着要艹他，射在他的生殖腔里头，于是他箍紧了看李赫宰的细腰之后就开始了从穴内进进出出的运动。

 

 

“我们赫宰这么棒是不会坏的，后面把哥哥的大棒棒咬得可真紧，嘶——看来嘴上说着轻点是假的啊，那我只能更用力地操开生殖腔然后操进里面去射牛奶给赫宰然后给哥哥怀宝宝了呢。”

 

“哥哥快进生殖腔给小赫射牛奶...小赫想给哥哥生漂亮宝宝...呜啊哥哥轻点..小赫要被希澈哥哥操坏了...”李赫宰顺着金希澈的荤话接了下去，把金希澈心中的施虐欲激了出来，他空出一只手移到李赫宰的屁股上毫不怜惜地揉捏着,  
然后重重地拍了下去。

 

“哥哥！！！不要打屁股....小赫害羞...”李赫宰被这一下打得在眼眶里的生理泪水流了下来,  
后穴因为羞耻心开始一点点的收缩，在深处的穴肉还开始吮吸着性器的顶端，把金希澈吸得头皮发麻快感一波接着一波涌来。

 

金希澈终究是忍不住了，不管李赫宰的哭喊开始大开大合地操弄起来。

 

“哥哥！！呜！！！！”  
“希澈哥哥慢点啊啊啊啊真的..真的要坏了...”  
“屁股好疼啊哥哥..轻点好不好...嗯哈好深...”  
“圭贤舔的好舒服....”  
“想要圭贤亲亲....”  
“唔嗯...哈啊...嗯...”  
“钟云哥哥...我想射....”

 

生殖腔渐渐打开，金希澈察觉到之后就猛地操了进去，李赫宰又一次射了出来，不过这次是射到了金钟云的手上。

 

金钟云抬起手放到李赫宰的嘴边，李赫宰懵懵地看了一会就张开嘴巴往金钟云手上的他自己的精液舔了进去。

 

舔着精液的时候李赫宰的呻吟毫不遮掩地从喉咙深处叫出来，金希澈又在生殖腔内顶了好一小会才捏着李赫宰的腰往性器上按射了出来。

 

“嗯...好热...希澈哥哥的牛奶全都到小赫的身体里面了...小赫可以给希澈哥哥生宝宝了..”

 

金希澈射出之后还在李赫宰的生殖腔内停留着,最后在李赫宰的背上吸出一个草莓之后才恋恋不舍地从穴中抽离出来。

 

被金希澈操得合不拢的小穴在性器抽出之后也从里面流了些许精液出来。只是不知道那是金钟云的还是金希澈的。

 

李赫宰被操到暂时失神，同时金希澈的烧酒味信息素也在侵略着他的神经，整个人开始迷糊了起来。

 

“为什么圭贤还不来操我呢...”像是自言自语一般的疑问，让曺圭贤走了过去将他翻了个身让他躺在了满是精液的床上，曺圭贤把李赫宰的两条又细又白又直的腿往两边打开，一只手抚上李赫宰的性器，另一只手伸了三根手指进了小穴，轻轻地揉按着穴肉，手指往外抽的时候还带出了少许精液，他把手放在李赫宰的嘴里，示意让李赫宰舔掉手上的东西。

 

李赫宰的舌头被曺圭贤按压了一下，他迷迷糊糊地就开始用舌头舔着手指上的精液，最后手指收回去的时候舌尖还跟着出来。

 

曺圭贤又一次把手指塞进了甬道，不轻不重地抽插着，反而是李赫宰感到了空虚感，轻轻地挠着曺圭贤的手想让他进去。

 

“插进来好不好...”

 

曺圭贤笑了笑，抽出在小穴内的手，从旁边拿了个铃铛出来，然后把铃铛上的带子一圈一圈地绕在性器的顶端上：“铃铛响一次我就用力操你一次，把你操到失禁为止。”

 

失禁...李赫宰呆呆地想着，身体突然涌上了一丝酥麻感：“那可不可以给我拿着铃铛然后我弄响它啊...”

 

想被操到失禁。  
想在圭贤的身体上留下尿液。

 

“操。”曺圭贤听到这番话之后想也没想就直接对着穴口一插到底，同时铃铛也响了。

 

在一旁看着的澈云二人看得欲火焚身，但是他们看得出来李赫宰更想要曺圭贤操他，毕竟曺圭贤这两年很少跟他见面。

 

“哈啊圭贤！！呜好大....太满了...好想你...”  
李赫宰直接哭了出来，他真的是很想圭贤也很想圭贤操他。李赫宰的脚趾头蜷缩了起来，双手紧紧地抓着床单，可是在一旁看着的两位哥哥不乐意了，凑上去啃咬着李赫宰的耳廓不太高兴地问：“圭贤的很大是吗，那金希澈的大不大？操得你爽不爽？嗯？”金钟云摸上李赫宰的性器，悠悠地开了口：“看来哥哥们比不上弟弟呀，居然直接就被操哭了呢。”

 

李赫宰胡乱地摇了摇头，哭着说：“没有...哥哥们操得我很舒服..小赫好喜欢哥哥这样...”

 

“叮铃。”铃铛又响了一次。

 

“铃铛又响了哦，哥哥这么想被我操到失禁吗。”曺圭贤开始了九深一浅的抽插运动，把李赫宰撞得往前移了一些距离，“嗯...想要圭贤..唔嗯...想要圭贤把我操到失禁....啊啊啊慢点...太满了...”李赫宰胡乱地说着，但是说出来的也的的确确是内心想的。

 

曺圭贤把性器抽了出来，靠在床头上看着李赫宰，而李赫宰也乖乖地爬了过去。

 

李赫宰坐在曺圭贤的胯骨上，后穴轻轻地蹭着曺圭贤的性器，从小穴里面渗出来的淫汁都蹭到了性器的顶端上面。

 

他们的嘴唇靠得很近，呼出来的气息对方都能感觉到，他们互相亲吻着对方的嘴唇，亲一下又舔一下，把对方的唇都弄得湿乎乎的。

 

李赫宰勉强撑起身子，用手扶着曺圭贤的性器直径往小穴里面塞，整个人坐到底的时候就立马吻上了曺圭贤。

 

曺圭贤回吻着他的哥哥，下身也开始了顶弄，李赫宰的呻吟在他们的唇舌直接溢出，整个画面又色情又温柔。

 

“嗯...圭贤...好喜欢你...啊哈...再重点....”  
“哥哥也给圭贤生宝宝好不好，圭贤想要一个和哥哥的宝宝..”  
“呜..小赫要给圭贤生宝宝...小赫要给老公们生宝宝...”

 

金希澈把李赫宰转了个圈，直接把再次勃起的性器塞进了李赫宰的嘴里：“骚货给我舔到射出来，然后全给我吞下去。”李赫宰被金希澈的性器直直顶到了口腔深处，他做了吞咽的动作，把性器又往里面带了带，“嘶——这么喜欢吃哥哥的东西吗。”

 

金钟云把李赫宰的一只手拿过去放到了自己的性器上，然后李赫宰就自觉地开始上下套弄，金钟云眯着眼睛看着被三个人同时侵略的弟弟，心里升起了一种变态的满足感。

 

曺圭贤眼睛盯着李赫宰的后背，下体开始了一上一下的顶弄，当他顶弄到一个微硬的地方的时候李赫宰难耐地从喉咙里叫了出来。三个人谁也没说话，只是看着满身潮红的李赫宰，加快了顶弄和套弄的速度。

 

李赫宰感觉到弟弟的性器疯狂顶弄着那个点，他流下眼泪，感觉到下腹一点一点地出现了异样，金希澈一个深喉射了出来，他乖顺地全输把精液吞了下去，还张开嘴给金希澈看。

 

“哥哥...赫宰有好好地吞了下去哦...”张开的口中有些许精液黏着，诱得金希澈直接吻了上去。撕咬着，吮吸着，直到尝到了一丝腥甜才放开了他。

 

李赫宰看了看在一旁看着他的金钟云，拉了拉他的手让他来到他面前，李赫宰弯下身子，用着舌尖舔着金钟云性器的顶端，用嘴吸着冒着精液的小孔，他感觉到金钟云快要射出来之后直接吞下性器给金钟云来了个深喉，金钟云射完之后往李赫宰的额头上亲了一下。

 

曺圭贤抱着李赫宰转了一圈，在体内的性器搅得穴肉开始痉挛，一下一下缠着性器想要它更深入许多。

 

李赫宰被曺圭贤抱着躺在了床上，曺圭贤也总算是开始了正题。他一次接着一次顶弄着那处，而李赫宰的呻吟一次比一次放荡。

 

“圭贤不要再顶那里了好不好...”  
“圭贤啊我好想射啊呜....”  
“啊哈快帮我解开绑带....我...”  
“嗯？你什么？”

 

李赫宰感觉到下体的异样的感觉越来越重，但不是要射的感觉，他意识到他自己可能要尿出来了。

 

曺圭贤慢悠悠地解开绑带之后，就把性器直直地操进李赫宰的生殖腔开始最后的顶弄，而李赫宰，被实实在在的操到失禁尿了出来。

 

“哈啊————！！！不...不要看啊呜....”李赫宰双手紧紧地揪住床单之后，翘着屁股让曺圭贤继续操弄，而他把脸埋在了被子里面，兴许是害羞到不敢见人了。

 

曺圭贤感受着生殖腔的剧烈收缩，最后深深的顶了进去射了出来。

 

两人都在剧烈地喘着气，曺圭贤凑上去在李赫宰的后颈处亲了亲。

 

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

——————

 

 

曺圭贤抽出性器把李赫宰抱在怀里温存了好一会，慢慢地李赫宰又进入了第二波发情热。

 

李赫宰扭过头看了看在床尾的两个哥哥，突然就带着诱惑的感觉笑了出来。

 

 

“赫宰想给哥哥弟弟们生宝宝了～”


End file.
